<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back to Life by Wolfie_chan4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477035">Back to Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_chan4/pseuds/Wolfie_chan4'>Wolfie_chan4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bumblebee - Fandom, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Transformers Spark Bonds, charbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_chan4/pseuds/Wolfie_chan4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment can change everything. </p><p>Bumblebee lives his life on Earth with Strongarm, Sideswipe and Grimlock, keeping the planet safe of Decepticons. </p><p>But, a secret of his past is found in Crown City, and there’s no hiding it for long. </p><p>“I didn’t think something like this was possible” </p><p>“I guess the possibilities are no longer impossible. Not with us”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bumblebee/Charlie Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Holo-diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Morning, sun rising up and bringing light to Crown City, Ohio. Around this time, everyone was waking up and getting the day ready.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those who worked midnight shifts were now heading home where they would proceed to crash on their sofas, or beds. Depending on how much they can handle a morning in the city with the construction workers, angry morning people in a rush to work or getting coffee at the local Starbucks or Dunkin Doughnuts Coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some, they sleep through all that noise. Like gods..</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t the case for Denny Clay and his son Russel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unless there was trouble brewing with the auto bots at the junkyard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Denny was up early, getting the day ready of clients coming in to sell him collectibles/junk and looking after Russel. He had also gotten used to living with the autobots and Fixit being a pain in the butt sometimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But today was going to be different. Not just for the Clay’s but for the autobots as well. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Russel was still a kid, and kids like things from sports equipment to items that are of use for an electronic device. He had gotten more into video games on space and aliens, something that simulates fighting that he and Fixit can program for training  purposes. And he liked them for his own entertainment, especially the old joystick games he can plug into the box tv in his trailer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Course his dad tried offering some old joystick games HE had in his collection, but Russel couldn’t take another second playing PONG when it made the same </span>
  <em>
    <span>ping*</span>
  </em>
  <span> noise for too long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Google had a location point in Crown City where you could buy vintage video games. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Russel was already up, excited to go to the city with his dad. He had that glimmer of shine in his eyes, like a kid on Christmas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny, however, still needed a morning's worth of coffee which he made a mental note that he needed to pick some up from the store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One still needs breakfast, kiddo”, he says handing a plate of eggs and bacon to his son. Always the same, two eggs and a bacon smile. Not his fault there wasn’t much in the fridge, considering they always ordered take-out for dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to get there early! They say the good games are gone by whoever gets there first”. Russel was filled with much excitement, but that was just one of the norms for kids like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denny gave a chuckle, sipping the bitty but tasty coffee in his mug. “And we will get there, after breakfast. You can’t miss the most important meal of your day”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that being said, he watched his son scarf down the food on his plate like a hungry wolf. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, the autobots roamed the scrapyard. It was never heard for autobots to “sleep” like humans, but they did have moments to recharge themselves when they were in vehicle mode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found time to do so before early morning sun, when someone wasn’t on patrol. Though, Bumblebee had a hard time finding himself any sleep. Not just because he had to deal with another bickering session between Strongarm and Sideswipe, and he certainly couldn’t trust Grimlock to handle the two knowing he’d have the result of some incorrect information on teamwork or have them “punch it out”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made him laugh a bit, seeing his team like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reminded him of the old times with his old team, where he was just like Strongarm and Sideswipe with his teammates. Other than Optimus, he mostly got along with Jazz, with moments of competing against one another in a race. With others he’d be butting heads when they said something insulting. Then again, it was different at the time. Bumblebee spoke most of his life on radio mode after his vocal synthesizer was damaged from a fight with a deception. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remembering those times brought back some old memories.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bringing back the reason why he lost sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was out of vehicle mode, looking over his collection of holo diaries he kept to himself. He tried to keep them away from the others after Sideswipe found one with him in those leg warmers..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of all of them, this one was different from the rest. Labeled “Charlie.”, he started to replay the clips he had on it that represented the label. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching them gave a strange feeling under his chest plates and in his spark. It was something he couldn’t quite describe,but he couldn’t seem to let it go. He just kept himself in a reminder to avoid the topic when he was out on a mission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He napped out his thoughts when he heard his team coming around, hiding the holo diaries in a shipment container he claimed as a berth for himself. Time to start the day. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scraps!”, Denny cried out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Russel were about to leave for their errand, but it seemed like they got caught in a pickle. Everyone saw him and Fixit taking a look at the truck's engine, assuming that’s what the commotion is all about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright there guys?”, Grimlock asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s just old Mator here has hit the rust bucket in his engine. It’s gonna take all day to fix ‘em up”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fixit, can you-“, Strongarm was about to suggest the little robot's help, but was interrupted by the said one himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could, however it could take quite the crime— Lime— Time! This vehicle is as old as the first cybertronian”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! It’s not that old”, Denny chimed in. “Rode this beauty in the 80’s”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My point exactly”,said Fixit. “It will take longer than a day to fix up”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Denny felt a tinge of guilt when he heard Russel sigh in disappointment. He looked to the others, hating to ask them a question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just need a quick run into the city. Can one of you guys spare a ride”?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! A city!”, Grimlock said in glee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grim,you’re a Dino bot, remember”?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right”, he gave an awkward chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I think you should be the one to go” Strongarm suggested towards Bee. “I don’t really trust in Sideswipe to stay put when they get there”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d argue”, he said, “But she’s right”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d that taste”, Grimlocked asked with a chuckle and a smirk. Sideswipe just groaned, rolling his cyber eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can trust you to look after this place, and our team, Strongarm. If there’s word of any Deception activity I want to be informed immediately”. He gave a stern look to the others, knowing it was still going to give him hives to leave them alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It reminded him of that time he gave Strongarm her first solo mission, but of course he followed her out of worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t stop him from having second thoughts on this. Not to his team, but.. Denny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last time he gave a free ride, he ended up with sandwich grease and sauce all over the insides of himself. It took weeks to get the nightmares out.. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Bumblebee jumped into vehicle mode and opened his doors for the two humans. Russel was already excited to get going. Personally though, he enjoyed a car ride with Sideswipe with how fast the guy liked to go. That’s why they always got along when they were alone, and the idea of them hanging out worried Denny and Bee. They knew full well those two were a team of troublemakers.. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As they closed the doors, Bumblebee revved his engine before taking off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That feeling of worry still stuck with him, leaving his team alone without him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also had a feeling Sideswipe or Fixit would find those holodiaries of his. But, that was a possibility of 5%.. at least he hoped it was. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Crown City always had that same smell as other places. City smell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not adding the pollution of air, and the smell of whatever is sitting at the bottom of a trash can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive around the city wasn’t long. Bumblebee parked near the location Russel pinned using an app on a cellphone, something called “Google Maps”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be in and out. Depending on what’s stocked in the game section”, Denny says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I already know what I’m looking for”! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Russel wasted no time and started heading to the game store. Before Denny would follow, he leaned down at Bee with the door still open. “Oh, and I’m stopping by the Auto shop. Need some parks for the truck”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your time Denny. If I’m not here, it’s because I got called in to join the others”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Denny gave a thumbs up, closing the door. “Heh, maybe I’ll also pick up some sandwiches”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that being heard, Bee felt himself shiver. He made a reminder to himself, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to set some rules when I’m driving them. No food is #1</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It started to feel like time wasn’t even going by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumblebee was getting a bit impatient, wanting to go for a quick drive around the block at least. I mean, he could. The shop Denny and Russel were in was right across from the Auto Shop. He started to think about it, his mirrors looking at the other building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then, something caught his eye- or well, reflection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A car was just pulling out the shop, probably an oil change or fix. The driver was waving at the mechanics before leaving, one had walked out the garage to see the car off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A human, somewhat tall but short, female, and-..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bumblebee felt his spark start to flare up. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He watched as she took off her cap, letting her long hair fall out of its tuck. She seemed to be smiling as the car started to drive away, proud of her work she did for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, her face is what had him in a sensation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brown eyes, two moles that looked more like freckles, and lips.. looking..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he was in his cybertronian form, his cheeks would be turning a tint of blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snapped himself out of it when he watched her fix her hair back up and throw her cap back on. Not to mention he watched her attention turn to none other than Denny Clay. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Watching them start a convo, he watched them walk inside the shop as Russel walked over to Bee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dad will be here in a minute”, he says as he steps into the vehicle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumblebee stayed in silence, his vision on the Auto shop. He didn’t doubt this girl. He knew EXACTLY who she was.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Bumblebee”?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Sorry Russel, I was.. Distracted”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Distracted? Is it a Decepticon”? He looked out the windows of Bumblebee with caution.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I just.. I thought I saw something. But it was nothing important”. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long till they returned to the scrapyard. Russel was heading into the diner, ready to play some games. Course Grimlock and Sideswipe were gonna watch, since they thought it was gonna be like those tv shows Russel shows them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe a little less of humans pressing their mouths together..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Denny walked his way to Fixit to talk more about the truck and fixing it up. Meanwhile, Bumblebee walked over to Strongarm for a report on his absence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any trouble while we were gone”?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Decepticon wise? No sir. Seems like they’re going quiet.. For now. The only trouble was those two. Sideswipe tried getting out for a ‘joy ride’. I stopped him of course, yet he still did circles around here..”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Explains the tire tracks”, he said looking around. Even if the scrapyard was always in a dirt mess, it was easy for Bee to tell what was new. “And Grimlock?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just his usual self, hoping for some alert to go off so he can punch something”. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Guess I didn’t have anything to worry about. Good work, Cadet. I’ll need you with me on patrol tonight”. He started walking towards his container bunk, Strongarm looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.. Hmm”. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Strongarm knew Bumblebee since they were first assigned together on Cybertron, and yet he had this look she has never seen before. As if his mind was distracted on something. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just at sundown, before it would take night. Bumblebee was looking over his holodiaries again, reliving the memories he had with his old team. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Part of him felt saddened, not having them around anymore like the old days and the pressure he feels being a leader. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He even felt this way when he was a street cop back home, missing the freedom rides he got to go on whenever he could. Guess he was a bit like Sideswipe..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he picked up the holodiary from before. He started playing the memory clips on it again, watching the images move as they were seen in his vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His spark started to become warm again, as it always did when he looked at these memories. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir”?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bumblebee jumped in his spot, the device bouncing in his hands before it dropped to the floor. He didn’t have time to turn it off as he turned and faced Strongarm, who had stepped in his berth from outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strongarm! You, uh, need something? Or why else are you stopping by”?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could see the oil sweat forming on his head, her eyes starting to trail down him to see what exactly had him all jumpy. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I was just here to ask if I could start my patrol early. Though, I must ask--”.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Her eyes landed on the holodiary, seeing the frozen image it was on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a-”?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bee looked down before trying to block it with his foot. “What”?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I know you have nothing to hide. But, who is that”?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strongarm did make a point there. Bumblebee knew he couldn’t keep this from anyone, not even his teammates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked the holodiary back up, revealing it to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a human female.. And you have it because..”?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story. Though, telling you won’t get you on patrol early”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strongarm gave a small smirk and a shoulder shrug. “If we’re being honest here sir, that was just an excuse to get away from Sideswipe and his childish acts. He tried attempting a fighting stragety he learned in Russels galactic game”. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That gave Bee a soft chuckle,stepping out his container. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held the holodiary up, letting it play from the beginning of its file. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“This started with a drive..”.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Polaroid Photos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Morning, sun rising up and bringing light to Crown City, Ohio. Around this time, everyone was waking up and getting the day ready.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those who worked midnight shifts were now heading home where they would proceed to crash on their sofas, or beds. Depending on how much they can handle a morning in the city with the construction workers, angry morning people in a rush to work or getting coffee at the local Starbucks or Dunkin Doughnuts Coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For some, they sleep through all that noise. Like gods..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t the case for Charlie Watson. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just hearing the sound of her annoying alarm was brain killing enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, she stuck to her morning routine.One she created when she was 15 years old when she was given a walkman along with tapes of the best music over some that’s heard today on radio stations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Sweetness, sweetness I was only joking</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perfect songs to wake up to were always set and ready, knowing what the day might be she knew which songs would fit best for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sheets on her bed were hanging off, barely even on the mattress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s 22, and works at Frank’s Auto Repair Shop which is 3 blocks and a left down three buildings. She doesn’t own a car and has to ride her old moped bike to work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She picked herself off the sheets, hair in a mess of curls with a few strands in her face and hanging off her lip. She preferred working as late as she could, keeping herself busy with fixing cars. So much so, she forgets the streets get angry at night as well. Especially taxi drivers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had all the time to get herself ready, which is why she picks music to start her day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked herself to the bathroom of her apartment. Not a great place to live but it was affordable with her job. Downside was the water not being hot enough sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>As the flames rose to her Roman nose</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>And her walkman started to melt</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She always put mental notes in her head, whether it’s things she needs to get for home or how she can fix an engine with what’s around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So far, she made a note she needed more toothpaste, and mouthwash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And food for breakfast, which was mostly cereal or Eggo Waffles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She started drumming her hands to the beat of the song, living the moment as if she was there at the concert. She wished she was. Good band. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dressed in her work coveralls, she tied her hair in a lousy ponytail and was ready to start the day. She would. Have walked out the door by now, but she remembered something important.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t have her shoes on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right..”, she says out loud. She had only three pairs of shoes, but one pair was more for work. And she never keeps an eye on them, considering she just kicks them off and tosses them elsewhere, or just leaves them in the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She always found them in spots she could remember. Hallway was clear, and they weren’t in the open room by her small couch, meaning they were under her bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dragging herself back to that room, fighting the urgent throw herself back in bed and call in sick, she got to the floor and looked under her bed. She found one, grabbing it and already slipping it on her foot. The other was next to it, so she grabbed it. But, she stopped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Behind that leather shoe was an old shoe box, filled with the best of memories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was eye catching enough to distract her, forgetting that she had a job. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached her arm under the bed, grabbing the box. She pulled in close, sitting up on the floor and opened the top. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She can’t remember where she got the box, it was ages ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she made good use for it, filling it with Polaroid photos she took with her camera. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She filled it with photos she wanted to look back on, ones to make her remember the good times she had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some were of family, places, and of her dad. She smiled as she looked them over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would have looked at the others, but her eye caught the time on her watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crap, I’m gonna be late”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that being said, she let the box open on the floor and headed for the door as she tried putting her other shoe on. Grabbed her bag and helmet and hurried out the door, ready for today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usual days were slow, since they weren’t a popular shop for fixing cars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie mostly spent it at the front desk, sipping a bottle brand of Coca-Cola and watching the same three channels on Hank’s old television, which was mostly the news, sports or The Dick-Van Dyke Show. She didn’t care for either, but whatever was on she would watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When a customer came in, she got off her butt and joined the old boys in the garage to get the work done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She helped fix up the engines, replaced the belts,  and even did oil changes. She could do more, but they haven’t upgraded her work status to those advantages. Plus she was a better “people person” to the customers,and was brutally honest when they didn’t know jack about their vehicles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today though was slow. Only one customer in and they were just coming to pick their car up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie helped out the other with tightening the bolts and did a tire change. It didn’t help when her hands were covered in grease when someone left a blob of it on one of the rags, but everyone. Got a laugh out of it when she accidentally wiped some on her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, laughing with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you”, the customer said. “You guys do good work. You deserve more customers”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and we’d have them if Hank wasn’t such a butt pain”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ey”! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, looking back to their customer as he got into his car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If the noise starts up again, give us a call. But it shouldn’t with the new belt”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do. Thanks again”!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started his car up, slowly driving it out of the garage and on the street. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie smiled, waving them off and watched the car drive perfectly into the streets of Crown City. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hard work really does pay off when it comes out with success. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took her work hat off, letting her hair fall down. Usually she kept it short to her shoulders, but she had let it grow a but longer past them. She didn’t really care how it looked, nor thought of trimming it. Not unless it would become a problem and she had to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wind came from behind, letting her hair flow towards the buildings she faced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There has to be more than this here.. I know there is. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She died her hair back up, showing it in the cap before heading back inside. Before she walked in,she had an odd feeling rising in her chest. She stopped, putting her hand above her breast as she felt this odd feeling. It wasn’t hurting, but rather, warm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hasn’t felt this feeling in a long time.. Not since..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there”!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She snapped out of it, looking behind her to see a man. Rather tall, bushy beard and wore a red Hawaiian shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You- uh, folks still open”?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes! Please come in”. She opened the door for him. The man smiled, tipping an imaginary hat to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what brings ya in”, she asked, sitting at the front desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I need some parts to fix my truck up. I made a list of what I’m looking for”. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a note, one that was crumpled and.. had sauce stains.. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh..”, she took it, but she couldn’t read the words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, heh.. Sorry”, he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem. Is your vehicle here”?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually its back at my place. ‘The Vintage Salvage Depot for the Discriminating Nostalgist’ by me, Denny Clay”, he smiled, trying to sold bold to the name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, the scrapyard that’s past the bridge”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-.. Yeah, scrapyard”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled a bit. “Well, you’re not asking for big parts. Actually, have you tried looking for some of these in your scrapyard”?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-..Actually I didn’t think of that. Huh”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we are getting a shipment of these things tomorrow in the afternoon. If you’re not interested in waiting that long, I can swing by your place and see if I can fix your vehicle up there”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as his expression changed to a nervous look. “I-i, well, there’s really no need-“.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d actually be saving money. Just a payment of $12 an hour that I work on the motor vehicle”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It WAS a good deal. Denny knew that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, there was.. the “Situation” he had at his place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-well,.. Oh, you’re right, it’s too good of a deal”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, writing down his address. “Great. I can come by around 11 with my tools. Thanks for doing business with us here at Franks Auto Shop”, she stuck her hand out to him, which he gladly shook. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him leave out the door before making a note to herself on the time. She also left one for Hank that she'd be with a customer out of the shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, she stood up from the chair, stretching her arms out from the hard days of work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would head for the door, about to walk out and head to the garage to help close up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That warm feeling in her chest returned when a car drove speeding past the shop. She didn’t see what kind it was, but she caught a flash of yellow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fast car? Wish I could have one.. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t ignore this strange feeling she kept getting. She just didn’t know why it was happening.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She came home, tired as always. She had stopped by a small convenient store to get what she needed, along with picking up grease food take-out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked to her small kitchen that connected with the living room, placing the items down. Right now, she was hungry and tired. But, she needed a wash and comfort clothes, which were her favorite pajama shorts and an oversized t-shirt that could act as a night gown if she wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need a break..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if there wasn’t much hot water, she still took a long shower. It wasn’t easy to relax with her kind of work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She decided to eat in her room, sitting on the floor as she had her Walkman playing her favorite tunes. She ate the food she bought, not stopping for a second till she reached satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As well as resuming to the shoebox. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made sure to clean her hands before she would look over the photos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over the photos she had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shedidn’t stop looking over one's she took long ago. Seeing the change she took upon herself since then. Her hair was short at the time, and she was taking a photo of her and a 1977 yellow Comero, smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had other photos from that time, with that car. She started to remember those moments she had.. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, feeling her heart skip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next song that played made her heart skip again, bringing back the memories of hearing it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Don’t you, Forget about me</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed herself up, holding the photo close as she plopped herself on the bed. Her head turned towards the small window of her place, showing the city and the hills from afar with the moon shining. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“It’s been 10 years…”. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Memories bring back Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just around sundown, Bee and Strongarm were standing by the old container units in the scrapyard. </p><p>The thing was, Bumblebee had shared this story before with his old team. There wasn’t a reason to hide it, since they swore to protect the humans of earth when they paid a visit from time to time. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You told this to Optimus Prime? And he wasn’t worried”?</p><p> </p><p>“He might have been,” he chuckled. “To be honest, I could never tell what he felt most of the time. If he was angry, I’d know. It's that voice of his”. </p><p> </p><p>Strongarm smiled. “It must have been such an honor to have had him as a leader”. </p><p> </p><p>“It was more than that..”. He looked out towards the hills, just where the sun was about to set. </p><p>“We never told each other this, but to me we were all like family. Our bonds were strong, and our trust in each other.. those we lost along the way we felt their pain..”. </p><p> </p><p>Strongarm seemed to understand him. In her training years, she did much research on their great leaders of the past, and the many mission reports from those who traveled outside Cybertron. She wanted to know a lot about the great ones who traveled, along with becoming a great sergeant of the law. </p><p> </p><p>She never expected things to change when she joined Bumblebee on Earth. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“So”, she started, “this human. You met them on a drive”? </p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “It was a long time ago. Do you remember the report of my old team being on earth years ago? It was located in a state called Nevada. Well, after our recent mission there we had headed back to Cybatron. Though, Optimus had a hunch that Earth still had Decepticons in hiding. However, we couldn’t return to the planet without knowing if the feeling was real.. Yet, it was itching at Optimis for weeks. So, in secret he sent a small team back to Earth just to scout areas..”. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at the holodiary he held, switching it on again to play the images it held.</p><p>“And that’s where my story begins..”. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> The location was somewhere in the hills of California. A place where humans go for a vacation in small homes or camp outdoors.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> So, it was merely to be a short drive and shout for any unusual activity that would scream “Decepticon”. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Bumblebee went solo in this area of the world, whereas his comrades would be elsewhere.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In this patrol, he was unfortunate to be caught in a rut with an enemy.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Seemed like Optimus was right.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was so sudden, not even Bumblebee saw it coming..  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was someone they came across before in many battles they fought, even back on Cybertron.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Blitzwing was flying up in the sky, a decent height that wouldn’t have alerted Bumblebee. When he figured out his cameo, he shot himself down and caught him by surprise. Their collision brought them out of their vehicles and had them tumbling down the mountains, fighting one another as they got further down.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fists colliding, metal scraping and sparking, it was like any fight between cybertronians.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Autobot scum!!”, he shouts.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They reached a surface area of ground, Bee taking the bottom as Blitzwing towered over him. He made a move to attack at his vision sensors, but was blocked by Bumblebee's arm.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He was familiar in his attacks. The guy was fast, even with the addition of his flight canons.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That meant Bumblebee had to think just as fast.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He managed to get the other off of him, needing to get away. There was no way he could fight him without thinking of his next move.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He started back down the mountain, hoping to get a chance to inform his team.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Jazz, Arcee! I found a Decepticon-“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His com only gave a scratching buzz in its activation. His scanners revealed it had taken damage in the collision and falling down the rock mountain off-road.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Scraps”!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He heard Blitzwing coming toward him from behind. Thinking as fast as he could, he took a turn before the impact was made.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bumblebee made checks of his radar for any life forms, hoping to avoid any humans around them. It was merely luck that there wasn’t any.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Of all his battles faced, he couldn’t think this one was the toughest he’d been through.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But, it had to be worse.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Sir”? </p><p> </p><p>Bumblebee stopped the story, looking towards Strongarm. “Hm”? </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt. It’s just, you look.. well”, she gave a look of worry, “traumatized, telling me this”.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He took her words to thought, looking out to the sky. The sun was halfway past the mountains now. </p><p> </p><p>“If I’m honest, I was.. This fight repeated something I didn’t want to relive..”. </p><p> </p><p>Her expression was the same. “If you’d like, you can skip the details. At least, where the fight ends”. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright. But, I’ll get to the important information”. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> It was a reckless fight, almost damaging for the both of them.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Blitzwing had Bumblebee crushed against some rocks in a hill, boulders around them as if it was from an old rockslide.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t try to be the tough one. Tell me, where is Optimus”?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He couldn’t fight the restraint on him,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I won’t talk”!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Those are some big words, for a small car”, he said. A sickening idea came to the Decepticon, as his hand changed into a rather sharp like weapon of some kind. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “How bout we make it official”?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His eyes widened, realizing what Blitzwing meant.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everything happened so fast in that moment, but Bumblebee acted before the damage would be too great.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In the attack, Blitzwing hit Bee’s vocal synthesis, but didn’t extract it as he planned, for Bumblebee had made his own attack, pushing the Decepticon and slamming him to some rocks.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He watched as some tumbled down, looking up to see they were under some rather large rocks.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He slammed Blitzwing again, shaking the rocks. At the same time he grabbed one of his rocket missiles and jammed it into Blitzwing’s chest plate.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There was fighting back, but it wasn’t long till the giant rocks started to fall towards them.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In a quick motion, Bumblebee made one more slam against the other and got out of the way.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Blitz was trying to pull the missile out his chest, but his eyes caught the falling rocks from above. It was over before he could scream, realizing his defeat.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bumblebee had run off to get away, jumping from the explosion that followed after those rocks came down onto the other.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> He fell, but got himself back up when more started to tumble. He needed to get out the way before he took the impact himself.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Transforming into his vehicle form, he hopped onto the dirt road he managed to find below and drive away.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And he was going to keep going till he was at his exhaust.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Your vocal synthesizer was damaged? How did you contact your team”?! </p><p>Strongarm was at the edge of her metaphorical chair hearing this story. Of all the reports she’s read, this one was worth being heard by the teller. </p><p> </p><p>It gave Bumblebee a smile and an eye roll, feeling like this was that movie The Princess Bride where the kid kept interrupting the story. </p><p>“I’m getting there, I’m getting there”. </p><p> </p><p>He took another breath,... </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> He had been driving for hours now, trying to see the damages from the fight. His voice box was loose, scratching in and out as he tried talking, but his communication signal was completely off.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He kept trying, starting to swerve on the road.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Damn it, damn it!..</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> He had to stop. He was at a limit of exhaust and needed a break, and to figure out how he was going to contact his team.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He managed to spot what looked to be an old house, completely deserted. No vehicle in sight.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He figured he’d park behind it, get some rest and then drive to one of the nearest locations the others were sent to.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He felt like his system was gonna shut down almost, which is the definition of exhaust for a cybertronian.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> It was a small place, but the land was large. There were no other houses in close range except a farmhouse 13 miles. And it looked to be near the forest land, with a creek.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bee isn’t keen for landscape, but if it was away from humans it was less a risk of being discovered.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He slowly drove up the grass, parking himself by the household and shutting himself down. He needed time to reboot and charge up..  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“And then you were found out”? </p><p> </p><p>“Not if you keep interrupting”, he joked to his teammate. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry”.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t realize she came at the same time I did. I guess I didn’t hear her vehicle when I was going in sleep mode”. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> He was right. Once he was tuckered down, the roaring engine of a moped came from the street he rode on.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Charlie Watson was her name. A rebel looking human female parked up on the house in its driveway, turning her bike off before taking her helmet off in frustration.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> She was coming from San Francisco, well, more like escaping it..  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was like this most of the time she needed to be out of her family household. They lived in the city so her mom could be closer to the hospital she worked at, but the busy neighborhood was brain killing enough for Charlie to stay in any longer. Except her friend, Memo. But around this time he and his family were out of town for a reunion in San Diego.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This happened 3 times, leaving home to come here. Being how long the drive was.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In her frustration, she kicked her flower printed helmet with her boot into the side of the house yard. Leaving it there as she walked toward the door, carrying a small duffle bag of clothes with her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> This was the summer home her family still owned, using it when her dad planned camp trips.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m home..”, she said to herself.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In honesty, this place felt more like home. Holding the photos of her family before she lost her dad when she was 15.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Walking inside, she coughed here and there from the dust that collected all these years. She made a note to clean up the place before she hacked up a dust ball.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But right now, she herself was exhausted. She walked to her parents room, the bed being quite larger than her old one in the room next door. It was closed though, and she didn’t take time to change into comfort clothes that were still hanging in the closet, most being her dads old flannel shirts and sweaters </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She kicked her shoes off, her leather jacket and jeans and threw herself on the bed. She’d get under the blankets in her sleep, but she turned her phone on and started playing some music to fall asleep to.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She didn’t want to hear the silence this place held..  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Little did she know of the car that was parked beside the house she was in, collecting pollen, bugs, dirt and would have some grass caught in its tires.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Morning  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of her years spending summer and a few Christmas vacations at this small house, she seemed to always forget one thing.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>The clock</em> </b> <em> .  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This clock was programmed to be set off at a certain time in the day. When chosen a time that would go off every day, it remembers the time and keeps blasting its alarm time another time when it will stop.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her father bought this specific type of clockwork so they can start their days early and spend longer outdoors and making memories. And, Charlie and Otis would be tuckered out by the time it’s night so none of them would be jumping beds or staying up to play games.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> Charlie’s dad had set the clock to erupt at </em> <b> <em> 6:30 AM. </em> </b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> She groans, meaning to scream in agony as the sound kept ringing. How it gave the most awful sound, working its purpose as an alarm clock to wake her. She wanted to hear no more, which meant forcing her sleepy self up from the bed and leaning towards the night stand and punching the clock till it went to sleep.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When the ringing stopped, she threw herself back on the bed.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Just a little longer</em> </b> <em> , she said to herself.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> By longer, she meant 10 seconds.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That’s how long it took for her to realize she needed to get out of bed.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But the 10 slowly turned into 7 seconds.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She opened her eyes, tiredly looking to the window that was dusted and unclear and saw the light of the sun pouring in.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Giving another sigh, she rolled onto her back and rubbed her eyes. She stretched herself in the bed, feeling some muscles </em> <b> <em>‘pop’</em> </b> <em> before she sat herself back up. She gave a yawn before throwing herself out of bed and walked over to the house bathroom.  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> A wash up was just a simple shower and using soap to clean herself. There wasn’t anything else.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Groaning to herself, it meant there were other things she needed if she was staying at the house for the time being.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> She got dressed, throwing on one of her dad's flannels that she tied around her waist. She had some money saved on her from her old summer jobs at the fairgrounds. Counting it before leaving, it should last her for how long she planned to stay. Which wasn’t gonna be long.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In honesty, she planned on going back when she felt that it was okay to do so.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Having her wallet and cellphone in a Fanny pack she found in her old room, she walked out and picked up her moped from where she left it. She started it up, preparing to leave when.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, right..”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Even if she was upset, she kept to her word with her mom about the dumb flower helmet.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Can of black spray paint will make me feel better about it”, she says as she walks around the yard. Thinking it would be easy to spot, she turned the corner. Her expression was surprised when she found something else… </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“And that’s when the human found you? What happened”? </p><p> </p><p>“Well”, he said, rubbing his neck. “Just my vehicle mode. I was still in sleep”. </p><p> </p><p>Strongarm touched her chin. “If I’m correct, a human can still drive us in vehicle mode. That’s what I remember in a report from-“</p><p> </p><p>“Yep”, he interrupted. “But, there’s no harm to us when it happens. Actually, if we were to awake when we’re being driven we can still have control over ourselves. But, to not alert the humans we stay this way till we are in the clear”. </p><p> </p><p>She nodded, understanding. “So, when did you wake”? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Well..”.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> It was a miracle, to Charlie, getting the car to start. Loving that it was a 1977 Chevrolet Camaro, even if the color was an odd choice of yellow with racing stripes in black. Not to mention the dents it had.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She couldn’t put her tongue into why such a working vehicle would be left in the back of her vacation house.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> She was able to ride it into the nearest town, pick up things she needed and head back home. Heck, if she could she’d take this car with her.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Maybe I will, </em> </b> <em> she thought to herself.  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Parking it in the driveway, she stepped out and went to carry the products inside.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As much as she wanted to go into the garage and chip away at rebuilding her dads old wagon, she knew she HAD to clean..  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> So much dust to clean..  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> It was at least hours, coming the sun at dawn.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stretching herself, she threw away the last wet paper towel that was covered in dirt and dust. The trash is almost full of them from cleaning. She had also opened the windows to let air in and dust fly out.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wiping the small sweat from her forehead, she washed her hands and had herself a hot pocket as dinner.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She was not one to cook, barely knowing how to make much. Honestly, she only knew how to make simple Spaghetti.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> So, this was a decent meal to her. It wasn’t the ‘greatest’ but it was still food.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Finishing the oven bake delight, she wiped her mouth.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Maybe I should look at that camaro. It did have some trouble starting”.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> She opened the garage, seeing it in the same as it was left last she had stepped into it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She took the car off park, pushing it with all her might into the garage.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “D-damn, I didn’t think a car like this.. w-would be heavier than it looked”.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Getting the car inside, she put it back in parking.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Alright, let’s see what you got”. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She walked over, getting the toolbox from the counter of the garage. But was alerted by the sound of something hitting the floor, loud and metal.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Huh?”, she turned to look. Seeing no one trying to break in from the open garage, she looked around. She saw something poking out from under the camaro, getting a flashlight and investigating the object. It looked odd, like a giant hunk of metal that didn’t belong to the car.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She needed a better view.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Getting on the creeper board, she guided herself under the car to look.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She shined the flashlight, looking at the parts from under, seeing what looked off. And what certainly did, was a part that looked like.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>A metal face</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> She was confused, unsure why something like this existed and what it’s purpose for the car was.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> But then, in the moment, the </em> <b> <em>eyes</em> </b> <em> opened, reflecting a bright shine of blue.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It made her jump, and stiffen where she was laying.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She watched as this car started moving on its own, parks moving around like a machine in gears, transforming the vehicle.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As it got higher above, she moved. Lifting herself up, heart racing and breath ragging as she watched the car become.. a robot?  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> She could hear her heart thumping loudly in her chest, the pulse raging like a mustang running wild. She started to back away frantically, heading for the open garage door.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She didn’t realize till she looked back, the robot was moving too, away from her and backing itself in a corner.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“.. you were scared”? </p><p> </p><p>“I was”, he admitted. “I’m not ashamed, but at this moment I was scared. I was facing a human..”. </p><p> </p><p>“And they were scared too”.</p><p> </p><p>“Correct”, he looked at the image on the holo diary. </p><p>“We both were scared, but I think.. I think she knew I was scared. She didn’t phone any human authorization, but instead she..”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Charlie looked this machine dead in its eyes. Slowly, she started coming closer.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bumblebee was scared, of course. He remembered he couldn’t speak with his voice box in damage, but he didn’t know what this human was planning.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Charlie could still hear her heart racing. She had to think, </em> <b> <em>this is crazy! How- this doesn’t feel like reality</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She saw the fear though, in his eyes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Slowly coming closer, she lifted her hands up. Holding them there to show she means no harm.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s okay..”, she says quietly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bee just looked at her, still pushing himself in the corner.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But, she didn’t back down. She kept coming closer, till he made an odd noise.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She stopped, keeping her hands up.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s okay..”, she says again.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His eyes started to switch, looking at her to her hands.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He didn’t know what to do. But slowly, he started putting the puzzle together. She was showing signs of peace.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He would slowly reach his own hand out, letting his metal fingers slowly, and softly, touch hers.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They both jumped to each other’s contact, but started to ease in it. His fingers gently moved, keeping a touch on her hand as he pushed his forward till hers rested in his palm.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She let out a breath, relieved that he showed his sign of peace.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “H-hi there”, she says.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“And so, that was when you trusted each other”, Strongarm asked. </p><p> </p><p>Bee gave a nod.  </p><p>“I learned that her name was Charlie. She told me things about herself, that she was 19 of age, and that she was something called a mechanic. Kind of like Ratchet.. I couldn’t speak, but she assumed by my colors and the odd radio chirps I made that I was called Bumblebee”. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm”, she said, looking off to the distance. “A smart human. But, what happened after? How did you get back to the others”? </p><p> </p><p>“Well, she was a mechanic. After gaining my trust, I let her look at the damage of my voice box”. </p><p> </p><p>“You trusted her with your vocal synthesizer “?! </p><p> </p><p>“Easy Strongarm, and yes. Turned out some parts were out of place, and she reattached them back in their position. Then, I talked to her”. </p><p> </p><p>“And”? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Well, she tried fixing my communication piece. Heh, it was taking her a bit. I found ways to entertain myself”. </p><p> </p><p>“Entertainment, such as..”? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Charlie was sitting at the desk of her garage, having taken parts off a cassette tape from some old car parts she had stored in old bottle crates her dad collected.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Meanwhile, she let Bumblebee learn how a vcr television worked and he started watching the tapes she laid out for him.  </em>
</p><p><em> His particular favorite was </em> <em> The Breakfast Club </em> <em> .  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She looked up, seeing him staring at the screen as the movie was coming to an end.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Heh, you liked the movie”?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He looked at her, mimicking the scene he witnessed and threw his fist in the air. “What a classic”!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She laughed, smiling at him. “It’s a favorite. Go ahead, watch another”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I watched them all”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She looked at him, surprised. “Really?.. huh. That was quick”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He gave a light chuckle. “You were rather focused on my communication device. Speaking of, how’s it coming”?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She looked back at the device, “well, I’m still figuring some ticks out. Hopefully I’m doing right”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “However much it works, I just need to send one message to my team”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So”, she started as she resumed building, “how many of you are there”?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Well”, he didn’t want to lie. But, he didn’t fully inform the truth. “Her won earth, there’s just three of us. You see, we thought an enemy of ours was on your planet and we were just patrolling to be sure”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Enemy”? She looked back at him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, uh.. we call them Decepticons. Luckily, I found them and handled them”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Handled, as in…”? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He didn’t want to tell her. He worried she’d be scared to know what he was capable of doing.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “.. well”, he trailed off.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Charlie was smart, and she realized what he meant.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oohhh.., I see”.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She had a worrying look, but not too much.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is that why you were damaged up”?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah..”. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She nodded, looking at the piece. “Well, thanks.. for, saving our planet from the dooms of your enemy”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He smiled a bit, happy that she trusted him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> He couldn’t tell her though that this wasn’t the first time he was on earth, or inform her that they had met other humans..  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What else did you talk about”? </p><p> </p><p>“Not a lot. But, she introduced me to some good music to listen to”, he smiled. “That’s why I love the radio stations Earth has”. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That explains why you and Sideswipe were wearing those headphones..”. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but that was different than what I listened to”. </p><p> </p><p>“So”, she started off,”what happened after that”? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He looked at the holodiary again. “She fixed my com, I contacted my team, and I regrouped and went back to Cybertron with them”. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t say goodbye”? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He thought about that.. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> It was the next morning, after spending almost a week at the house. He had to thank Charlie for her help, even for her own sacrifices of missing sleep to get more work done.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “.. is this it then”, she asked.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He looked down at her, sharing the same expression.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sadness</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “.. Yeah”, he said. He knelt down, kneeling to a level close to her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I want to thank you, Charlie. Without you, I probably wouldn’t have been able to return to my team or my home world”.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> She forced a smile at him. “You helped me too, in a way”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He tilted his head.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I came here to get away from my life.. but, talking with you, helping fix you up, I realized that I have to be home too. I need to fix the problems I caused with my family..”.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> He would reach his arms out, slowly and gently picking her up from the ground. She sat on his arm, holding on as he lifted her closer to him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They both embraced, her arms wrapped around his neck as he held her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They made a bond that was strong within the first day they met. And it would never be forgotten.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m gonna miss you, Bumblebee..”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I will never forget you, Charlie..”. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He slowly placed her back down.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Thank you, for giving me my voice”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She smiled, fighting the tears she had.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you, for giving me my life back”.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“And then”, he said, “I left.. Sometimes, I wish I could see the humans I’ve met once more. They all meant something to me, even if we are living machines”. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Strongarm gave a smile. “I see why Optimus trusts you to protect the humans”. </p><p> </p><p>She stands. “That was a long time ago, was it”? </p><p> </p><p>“That’s right”, he stands up. “I think it was.. 10-12 years ago”. </p><p> </p><p>“Think she still remembers you? With her age, she must be old”. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not really sure, Strongarm”, he said as he looked up into the now night sky. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I say this with you knowing” she says as she walks, “should you cross paths, I think it’s best that you don’t show yourself if you’re in vehicle mode”. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at her, confused. </p><p> </p><p>“To me, I wouldn’t want to bring back those treasured memories.. I don’t know if I could handle how hurt I’d be to see someone who won’t be around much longer..”. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She did make a point.. Cybertronians have longer lifespans than humans do. </p><p> </p><p>“.. You make a good point there”, he said. </p><p> </p><p>She looked back at him, “let’s get onto that patrol now”! </p><p> </p><p>She transformed into her vehicle, driving off. </p><p> </p><p>Bee took a moment to look at the images on the holodiary once more, pressing a button that changed the screen to a video recording. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Charlie had set up a speaker and a cd player outside, something with more room.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bumblebee would be leaving soon, and they wanted one last hurrah with Charlie.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She smiled, even if she was sad.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re gonna love this”, she said, pulling a disk out.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m not so sure”, he said, “after hearing the tapes you made me listen to, I can’t get  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>*Never gonna give you up! </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Never gonna let you down! </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Out of my mind..”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She rolled her eyes, playing the track.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’ll trust me after this”~ </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> The movie started to play, something upbeat and rather catchy to dance to.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I feel a hunger, it's a hunger</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>That tries to keep a man awake at night</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Are you the answer? I shouldn't wonder</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>When I feel you with my appetite</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bee was already liking the song, starting to sway his hops to the beat.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It made Charlie laugh, seeing him dance. Now, after being out the tight spaced garage.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>With all the power you're releasing</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>It isn't safe to walk the city streets alone</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Anticipation is running through me</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Let's find the key and turn this engine on</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> She watched him do some rather hilarious dance moves of hip swaying and arm motions, joining him by standing on a picnic table that was outside. They both started to dance, finally matching each other’s rhythm to the music, and Charlie singing along.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Take me home tonight </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Take me home tonight</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang, "Be my little baby"</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Bumblebee liked the sound of her vocal.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It almost warmed his spark.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Especially with that smile of hers.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They both kept dancing, seizing the moment and enjoying it while it would last. But, Bumblebee was remembering the moment more than he thought.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He felt something strong inside him, and it kept happening when she smiled, when she laughed, and the way she was happy, dancing and singing with him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He started to get the lyrics, singing along when the chorus hit.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Take me home tonight</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang, "Be my little baby"</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Take me home tonight</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Take me home tonight</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They both laughed, dancing and just… living.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It wasn’t till Charlie spun herself, her foot slipping forward and catching her off balance that she fell. She let out a Yelp, surprising Bee as he changed his face to concerning.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Charlie”!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But, he stopped when he heard her laughing as she laid there on the grass, laughing.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He was confused. Was she not hurt?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I-I slipped off a picnic table!”, she laughed out.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He realized it was unexpected, but funny to her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He started to laugh a bit, holding his hand down to her which she gladly took. He lifted her up, letting her stand and brush the grass blades off her pants and shirt.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There was some in her hair, which Bumblebee knelt down and tried brushing out her hair.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh- uh.. yeah. Thank-.. thank you”, she laughed a bit, letting Bee mess her hair up.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He gave a thumbs up to her as she fixed her hair, smiling at him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She stepped back, sitting herself at the table to take a breath from dancing.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, that was unexpected”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Thought you hurt yourself there”, he said.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She gave another laugh, “not the first time I fell off this thing. Only, this time I’m not 5 and I didn’t end up with a scraped elbow”. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That’s it”?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Trust me, my brother had it worse. Had the firemen called on him when he got his head stuck in a tree hole..”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “A.. tree-“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Trust me, you don’t wanna know how”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They both laughed it off. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Soon, Charlie’s attention turned to the music player when the song changed. She stared at it, listening.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Stop me and steal my breath</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “...” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Charlie”?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She didn’t look at him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “.. this was my dad’s favorite song”, she said. “He liked dancing to this with my mom”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He looked to the music player, listening as well.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Never revealing their depth</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know how someone would dance to this”?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That made Charlie laugh a bit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “They’d slow dance”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He looked at her, confused. But he stood, giving it an attempt. Trying to shake himself to the rhythm, but it only makes Charlie smirk with a raised eyebrow.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, no”, she stood up, standing on the table again.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t mean like that, it’s more like..”. She tried to think of how to explain this.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s more like, you’re holding onto someone, and gently swaying with them”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Swaying”?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah”, she nods. “You hold your partner close and you feel the music.. you dance together, swaying. You enjoy the company you’re sharing. Some even look into each other’s eyes”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why would they do that”?  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> It wasn’t uncommon for a Cybertronian to have romances with one another, or what they’d call “Spark sharing”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Which meant the blossom of a romance before they’d have a “Sparkbond”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Well, I’m not entirely sure. All I know is, looking into one's eyes can mean a lot, but if you feel something from your heart it means more than you think. That, this person you’re looking at means something to you.. as if, they’re someone you can confide in, share things with.. </em> <b> <em>love even”</em> </b> <em> .  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> That word, </em> <b> <em>love</em> </b> <em> , Bumblebee has some experience of a feeling similar in his past with an autobot, but it never reached the peaks of a Sparkbond.  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Can you show me”?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Charlie felt her cheeks hint some blush as she looked at him. “Huh”?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “How to slow dance”. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “O-oh! Sure”!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She stood on the table, having him stand in front of her. The table didn’t bring them to an equal height, but she was just at his torso.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>And I'll be your cryin' shoulder</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I'll be love's suicide</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>And I'll be better when I'm older</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I'll be the greatest fan of your life</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, the one who leads would have their arms around their partner usually. But, in this case, you can uhh..”.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> He tilted his head a bit, like a confused child.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Here”, she held her hands out, her palms facing up.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bee thought it was like that moment where they met, gentle placing his hands on hers. But, in this case she was able to hold two of his fingers on each hand.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Alright, now, I step closer”, she took a step forward, coming to the edge of the table just a bit. “And you do the same”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He followed her directions, taking a small step closer to her.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Now, this is where we just start swaying to the rhythm of the music”.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She gave his hands a little squeeze, slowly leading the movement as she showed him how to slow dance. He did his best following, even if it wasn’t easy to do. But, he started to feel it through the music.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>And tell me that we belong together</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>And dress it up with the trappings of love</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re starting to get it”, she smiled.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah?”, he smiled back.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Charlie nodded, still trying to get in the rhythm of the song. She didn’t want to think about the memories of her dad with them, knowing it would make her sad.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bee had noticed her focus, how she looked troubled.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He didn’t think, but he bent down a little and lifted her up. She was surprised by this, sitting on his arm as he held her and moved to the music.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “B-.. you’re taking lead”, she smiled a little.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Well, this seems to work better”, he smiles.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They listened to the music, letting Bumblebee move to the music as he held her. Charlie kept holding his hand, her other resting on his chest plate.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> They both looked into each other’s eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>And I'll be your cryin' shoulder</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I'll be love's suicide</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>And I'll be better when I'm older</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I'll be the greatest fan of your life</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Bee felt like the world was moving to the music, finding himself lost in her eyes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Charlie felt the same, looking back in his.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> She moved, letting her free hand move around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Bee started to slow the dance, having those odd feelings coming back to him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was as if his spark was getting warmer and warmer, like it was going to jolt-burst out his center. His cheeks started to tint in what looked like a blush in blue.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I'll be your cryin' shoulder</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I'll be love's suicide</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>And I'll be better when I'm older</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I'll be the greatest fan of your life</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The greatest fan of your life</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> The music faded out, making Bee slow down.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “.. Guess you learn something new”, she said.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Y.. yeah”.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The feeling wouldn’t leave, even when the music was silent and changed to something else.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bumblebee placed her down on the table, stopping the dance.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her hands were still on his chest plate.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That was fun-“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her sentence was cut when she looked up at him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His eyes were staring deep into hers, making her cheeks heat up.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Bumblebee..”?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He didn’t have the words.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He didn’t realize how close they were, face to face. How his hands moved to her lower back and gently behind her head.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She didn’t fight or stop this. She was still trying to process what was happening and why it was making her heart race.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ch..”, he mumbled.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Neither of them could breathe.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Then, it happened.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> He made the first move, letting his head go down and press his metallic lips to her soft plumped ones.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She jumped to the action, gasping in the kiss.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She didn’t push him away or stopped this, because deep down she shared the same thought.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was all so fast and yet, no one was stopping it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They held the kiss, letting it slowly process in their minds. His spark was flying off the walls of his chest, her lips felt warm. He was cold, but in a sense felt warm as well. It has some pressure on the feeling, but Charlie felt like her body was floating. This felt… good.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> It finally clicked to him, and he realized what he just did. What he was doing.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His cheeks flared up, blue turning red.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He was careful when he pulled away, pushing her to the middle of the picnic table, seeing her expression matching his. A face flushed in red and lips heaving for air.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “I- Uhh, sorry”!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He didn’t know how to explain himself.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He. Kissed. A. Human.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> They both looked at one another, before Bee released his hold on her, backing away.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I-I.. Y-you, we.. uhh.. I-I’m..-“, he was stumbling on his words as he backed away, trying to find himself alone so they could process this.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I-I’m just gonna-WAHH!”, he didn’t realize the hill he was walking back on, taking a fall that made the ground bounce. Charlie shook at where she stood, trying to balance herself as she got on her knees to help. She looked concerned about his fall, still flushed at the face.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He picked himself up, acting smooth with some twigs sticking out in some areas.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m good! Great! Fine!.. I’m gonna- I’m gonna be over here”! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He then ducked, sinking to the ground on his back. His hand came up to his face, trying to process it all.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> They both touched their lips, thinking about it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>The kiss..</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Bumblebee was trying to find the mathematical equation as to why he did that, and how he could with a human. How it became possible for him to have a spark for her.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The questions were ringing in his mind and it was all coming at him like those holders on Blitzwing.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> As Charlie tried to process that her first kiss was with a robot. But, that it felt like the things her mom described when she told Charlie about her first kiss with her father.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She felt her heart was slamming against her ribs, as if it was going to burst.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Little did they know, that was only the start of them..  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Bumblebee”! </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The camaro snapped out his memory, not realizing his cheeks were ringing in a blush. </p><p> </p><p>“You coming?”, he heard Strongarm call out. </p><p> </p><p>He thanked Primus that she was too far to see his face right now.. </p><p>He put his holodiary back in his Berth, changing into his vehicle mode and meeting up with Strongarm for their patrol shift. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Like I said, </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>This was only the beginning.. *enter smirk face* </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>Chapter Edit:</strong></span> this was brought to my attention that there was a confusion in this time line. For Charlie. <br/>I am here to fix that! <br/><br/></p><p>So, Charlie Watson met Bumblebee when she was 19 years old. (In the movie she was 18 and it was the year 1987) It is the year 2005 when they meet, and they reunite in the year 2015<br/>During that time, when Bumblebee kisses Charlie it forms their Sparkbond. When that happens, The Sparkbond prevents Charlie from aging to look older than she is now. <br/><br/>She claims she’s 22 in the second chapter, thinking she looks around that age now so she can live as an adult. She tries to stick around saying that age number, when reality is she should be at the age 29-30 as 10 years have passed since her last encounter with Bumblebee. <br/><br/>When Bumblebee saw her at the Autoshop, he see’s her as he remembers. She looks the same and yet she shouldn’t. He doesn’t understand why this is, but he also believes that Charlie isn’t <em>his</em> Charlie and maybe he was only seeing things. That’s why he was looking at his Holo-diary he kept with pictures and video recordings of her. To remember her and confirm if it was her. At the time being, he is still unsure but he wants to believe that it is her. <br/><br/></p><p>More of this will be explained in the next chapters when they reunite. I’m sorry for the confusion. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Little note: this chapter was inspired by a sketch made by Youkaiyume of RID Bumblebee and Charlie’s “first kiss”</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based off the show Transformers: RID and the movie Bumblebee, and some inspiration from the lovely art of https://youkaiyume.tumblr.com/post/614790622773166080/if-you-think-ive-gotten-tired-of-marriedrid</p><p>:) I hope you guys enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>